


Day 24: Dizzy

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Logicality, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: One boy doesn't read his soulmark. The other's soulmark leads him to trees. What happens next?





	Day 24: Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornyBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornyBird/gifts).

> This one was a request from the ever lovely CornyBird, who requested it just after reading Day 17. Funny coincidence, that. :P  
<3 you, hon! Hope this lives up to your expectations!

At age 10, Virgil’s school dress code was changed to include a band over his right wrist. It made sense. When a child turned ten, their soulmate compass would activate. It would whirl lazily if their soulmate was underage. If their soulmate was also ten or above, the needle would unerringly point in the direction of its other half. 

Virgil’s school didn’t want the students becoming distracted by their compass, or attempting to find their soulmate during passing periods. 

He liked the band. His compass was… Elaborate, to say the least. Each compass was designed in a way that demonstrated some part of the soulmate’s personality, and Virgil’s wasn’t the exception to the rule. His was a literal compass rose, in blood red and bright gold. He often wondered how he and his mate were compatible at all, so the band stayed on.

It wasn’t like he needed his soulmate to be happy. 

~~

Seven years later, and he still hadn’t gone looking. Most of his classmates had, on weekends or over break. 

“I found my soulmate” whispered his lab partner in chemistry. “His name is Logan, and he’s a student at the university.”

“That’s great, Pat. Is he a good guy?”

Patton shrugged, a silly little smile on his face. “He’s good enough for me, I guess.”

Virgil thought that was a non-answer, but didn’t voice his concerns. Who was he to judge? He hadn’t even looked at his compass for more than a few moments since sixth grade. There were better things to worry about than who his soulmate was. 

Like whether he was good enough for his soulmate. If you asked him, the answer was no. The compass on his wrist told of a person with a larger-than-life personality, a person who loved the spotlight and the finer things in life. Virgil would rather stay firmly ensconced in the background, thank you very much. 

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t help out backstage for the drama classes, though. At least part of him wanted to have some way to relate to his soulmate. 

~~

The park was fairly empty, so early on a Saturday morning. Virgil took advantage of it, lounging as high as he could climb in a tree and listening to music through his headphones. The wind was blowing through his hair and rustling the leaves, creating an almost bower-like atmosphere.

That is, until he heard a voice muttering underneath the tree.

“Again? This is exactly what happened last week! You lead me to the park, pick a tree, and then decide the tree is the way to my soulmate.”

Virgil looked down to see a guy about his age, circling the base of the tree. 

“I have no clue why you can’t just lead me to my beloved, instead of to trees!”

Come to think of it, hadn’t Virgil seen him do this before? Last time he was at the park. And the time before that, too. What was his deal?

“Dude, you’re making me dizzy. What are you doing?”

The guy looked up, smiling brightly at him. “Why, looking for my soulmate, of course! My compass lead me to this tree, which obviously must have something to do with my intended!”

“That doesn’t explain the prince costume.” 

“I must make the best impression! I am sure to sweep my darling off their feet, of course, but a prince has got to slay!”

“Riiight.” Wait, didn’t this guy look familiar? “Wait, aren’t you Roman Prince?”

Roman grinned. “The one and lonely! And you are?”

“Jeeze, don’t even remember your own techie? Virgil Storm. I worked backstage for Newsies.”

The actor nodded. “That’s right, you were always yelling at me about forgetting to turn in my mic. What brings you to the park today? Looking for your mate?”

“Nah, dude, just enjoying life. I don’t need a soulmate to feel like I’m worth something.” 

Roman’s face made an interesting contortion, but it vanished when his phone began to ring. “Excuse me, Tickle Me Emo, I must be off. See you Monday?”

Virgil didn’t know what possessed him. “See ya’.”

True to his word, Roman came and sat with Virgil and Patton during lunch, relishing his plate of mystery meat from the cafeteria. Virgil wasn’t sure what to make of Roman’s sudden interest, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention.

~~ 

The next time he saw Roman at the park, he was up a different tree. Instead of calling down to the other boy, Virgil watched as he walked around the tree trunk, staring at his wrist with almost undisguised disgust. 

On a whim, Virgil peeked at his own compass. 

To his shock, the needle was following Roman around the tree in circles. Well, he guessed the compass matched his soulmate. 

The part of him that wanted to stay safe and anonymous up in the tree _almost_ won out, but… Roman had a really kissable face. 

He jumped down, making it a super-hero landing for effect. Roman came around the tree again, but stopped right before running over Virgil. 

“Oh! Sorry, I had not noticed that you came down. Can I assist you, in any way?”

Virgil pulled off his band. “Uh, yeah. Heya, soulmate.”

Roman’s face was _very_ kissable indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! I was practically half asleep writing it, so let me know if there are any typos.
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
